


Disobedience Calls For Punishment

by allmyinvisiblemonsters



Series: Pirate!00Q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dom!Bond, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pirate AU, Pirate!Bond, Prostate Play, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Q, it's not really bdsm though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyinvisiblemonsters/pseuds/allmyinvisiblemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set the morning after "Of Bloody Big Ships and Dashing Captains". Q wakes up on the Vessel Provocateur, a pirate ship run by the effortlessly attractive Captain James Bond. Now that he's sure he won't be hanged, drawn, and quartered for trespassing, he can focus on getting himself some damned breakfast. </p><p>Fair Warning: It starts off strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience Calls For Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic in the series. If you haven't read the first one, I highly recommend it. I don't know how much sense this one will make otherwise. 
> 
> If you find any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will happily fix them. This wasn't beta'd and I probably didn't catch everything. Constructive criticism is very welcome as long as it's actually constructive. If you are uncomfortable with gay sex, this is not the place for you.
> 
> -allmyinvisiblemonsters

Captain James Bond of the Vessel Provocateur opened his eyes with a start. Something wonderful was happening to him, something that made his spine tingle and his toes curl. Sleep still clouding his brain, James lifted his head off the pillow and stared blearily down the bed. Hunched over his lap was Q, giving him the messiest, sexiest blow job he’d ever had. The boy’s swollen red lips were bobbing slowly on his cock, cheeks hollowed and sucking carefully on the head while his fingers lightly fondled James’s balls.

Realizing that Bond was no longer asleep, Q glanced up at him, brows furrowed in concentration. Looking back down, the boy crossed his eyes, trying to get a better view of what he was doing. He looked adorable. James’s own eyes slipped shut and he groaned pitifully. His hands moved to Q’s hair of their own volition, tangling in the strands and taking control of Q’s speed. 

Bond knew he should have been gentle. The boy had never done this before and he didn’t want to scare him. Except he couldn’t help himself. Grip tight, James thrust into Q’s mouth at a punishing pace, desperate to climax. His cock pushed into Q’s throat, making him gag, the boy letting out a light whine. He honestly hadn’t meant to choke him. He wasn’t _trying_ to be cruel. But then again, he wasn’t trying not to be. James took another glimpse down and caught Q’s gaze.

Huge, smoky green eyes stared back at him, wide and wet with unshed tears. James’s cock jerked. The pirate lived to corrupt the virtuous, and the knowledge that all of the pup’s new experiences were with him pleased him to no end. It was _extremely_ arousing. James was going to show him everything. He was going to give him more pleasure than he could handle. He was going to teach him everything he knew.

Q, unaware of the internal monologue, focused on relaxing his throat. He wasn’t very confident with what he was doing but James seemed to be enjoying himself. Listening to his huffs and groans caused Q’s own erection to grow. It was exhilarating, knowing he was the cause of so much pleasure. He was more than happy to repay the captain for the previous night and he desperately didn’t want to leave the ship. Maybe if he was deemed talented enough, James would keep him? Taking a deep breath through his nose, Q pushed his head down as far as it would go. James’s cock went deep into his throat and the man howled. Q moaned pathetically, rutting against James’s thigh. 

…Was that what he thought it was? Did the boy have an erection, even with such rough treatment? 

_He did._

James wasn’t religious but he thanked the Lord nonetheless for sending him this exceptional creature. Suddenly, he felt something wet land on his hip. As it dawned on him, Q groaned blissfully, the passionate sound coming deep from within his body and vibrating heavily around Bond’s shaft. The pup had cum from just a few measly pumps against his thigh and having a cock shoved down his gullet.

That was the last straw.

James exploded down Q’s throat, cock twitching, teeth biting into his fist so hard he drew blood. A full body shudder encompassed him and he exhaled, shakily. Sitting up and leaning back on his elbows, James watched the boy wipe a bit of cum from his lips, evidently not having been able to swallow it all.

Unaware he was being watched, Q licked James’s seed off his fingers, curious about the taste. 

“You keep that up and I’ll fuck you into the mattress so hard you won’t be able to walk to breakfast,” threatened the captain, voice low. Q jumped, guiltily, and his cheeks turned red.

“I… I just wanted to know what it tasted like,” he defended himself, shyly. James sat up fully and wrapped his hand around Q’s neck, easily pulling the boy forward onto his lap, capturing his mouth violently. Q placed his hands on Bond’s chest and melted into him, submitting sweetly. 

“And did it taste good?” growled Bond, releasing Q’s lips. Q nodded, lowering his eyes.

“I didn’t hear you,” said the captain, his voice sharp as a knife. 

“Yes,” Q said with a whisper. James pulled his head back, searched Q’s face through narrowed eyes, and seemed satisfied with what he’d found. The captain didn’t tolerate liars. Q, however, looked to be an open book. The older man relaxed.

“Are you going to wake me up like that every morning?” James teased the boy with a smile on his face. 

“If you want me to,” Q said, growing bolder. “I just wanted to return the favor. What you did to me yesterday felt incredible; you found nerve endings I didn’t even know I had. _God._ If I had died right then, it would have been worth it.”

James’s chest swelled with pride. He knew damn well he was a good lover but such honest praise was always appreciated. He lifted the boy’s chin and placed a tender kiss on his abused lips. Pressing their bodies together and rubbing his hands up and down Q’s back, James mouthed softly at his neck. They embraced each other peacefully, almost lovingly, until a loud rumble from Q’s stomach interrupted the silence.

~

This was so _embarrassing_. 

It was painfully obvious that everyone onboard the Vessel had heard them spend the night together. The ship’s corridors were busy and every single person they encountered on their way to the kitchen eyed Q knowingly, some with unmistakable interest. Face warm, Q held his head high, refusing to show weakness. He had nothing to prove or apologize for, especially not to a bunch of mangy pirates. It wasn’t helping that James was leading him forward by the hand like a _girl_ , Q huffed with annoyance. 

“Behave,” warned Bond, leaving no room to argue. Q glared at the back of his head.

Entering the kitchen, the captain pulled the young man in front of him, presenting him to all its occupants. Wrapping his arms around Q’s waist, James rested his head on the boy’s shoulder. All eyes turned on them, the room growing quiet immediately. Q shook faintly, not used to the attention. He was completely unprepared. Damn James to hell, he thought nervously. He hadn’t known he was about to be displayed like a prize to a group of depraved men. 

“This is Q,” drawled James, “He is our guest.” An uncomfortable silence hung over the kitchen. A few eyes shifted from the captain onto Q, while some others glanced at each other uneasily. Q noted that while every single one of his observers appeared incredibly intimidating, they collectively winced at the hard edge in Bond’s tone. 

“Does everyone remember what happened off the coast of Portugal between me and Captain Evans? Or, more importantly, what I did to him?” he asked conversationally, smiling playfully at Q. Nobody moved. Nobody even breathed too loudly. They feared him, Q realized. They were practically cringing and James was causing it. The captain turned his head towards the crowd, face going hard as a rock, his glare murderous.

“No one’s to touch the kid. If anyone even so much as looks at him the wrong way, you’ll get what Evans got, tenfold,” his voice quiet, deadly. “Spread it around.” Q swallowed, heart skipping a beat. He wanted to know what had happened to Captain Evans, wanted to know what could possibly make these men fear James so strongly. Later, Q decided, now was not the time. 

Done with his announcement, James released his hold on the boy and took his hand, leading him to a nearby table. A shaggy haired, very amused looking gentleman stared up at them with a wry grin and a mouth full of oatmeal. He had scars going down the right side of his face, giving him character and, miraculously, not making him any less good looking. James grinned back, throwing a leg over the bench and sitting down sideways, pulling Q to the seat next to his. 

“Q, meet Alec, the First Mate. He is my second in command. If you need anything or have any problems, and I’m not there to help, you come to him.” Alec smiled warmly at Q, confirming Bond’s words with a nod. 

“An honor to make your acquaintance, sir,” Q bowed his head, respectfully. Alec guffawed, spitting oatmeal all over the table. The boy wrinkled his nose in disapproval, disgusted by the poor manners. 

“He’s a fancy bit of fluff, isn’t he?” snickered Alec. “None of that ‘sir’ bullshit. Call me Alec.”

“I beg your pardon!?” Q gasped, outraged. “I am not a ‘piece of fluff’! And I’m not fancy either. They’re called _manners_. Normal people use them.” Q sniffed, haughtily. He refused to cower in front of any of these men. He’d read once that when faced with dangerous animals, one wasn’t supposed to show any fear and now seemed like the proper time to apply that knowledge. James wasn’t always going to be there and he didn’t want to be seen as weak. He simply had to assert control and put the offending parties in their place. 

“And mouthy, too. Isn’t he adorable?” murmured Bond into Q’s neck, the question directed at Alec. His friend snorted as the captain ruffled the boy’s hair, pressing kisses along his jawline. 

“Jaaaames,” whined Q, sounding even younger than he was, “you’re messing up my hair!” He swatted the captain away, miffed. “And can you not kiss me in front of everyone? I don’t want them thinking about… you know. What… what we did… last night.” He blushed for the third time that morning. Alec raised an eyebrow at Bond while the other smiled back lewdly.

“You want to do _what_ to me?” asked the captain suddenly, raising his voice so that everyone in the cabin could hear them. Q squawked in shock as Bond forced his tongue into the boy’s mouth, pulling him onto his lap and giving everyone a show. Q pulled away, gasping, extremely embarrassed at the overtly sexual display. Craning his neck to see if anyone was watching, he was horrified to find that, once again, all eyes were on him. 

The young man cringed and hunched over, trying to make himself look small. He threw a hurt glance at James and slid off his lap, turning away abruptly and wrapping his arms around himself in a protective gesture. Bond pulled him back, shushing him gently. “It’s nothing they don’t already know happened,” he assured Q quietly, “and it’s important to prove that we don’t give a shit about their opinions.” Alec nodded in agreement, “Embarrassment is weakness and weakness is death. You’re fucking the captain, boy. Be proud.”

“Don’t you worry we’ll go to hell for what we’re doing? For so blatantly engaging in… homosexual sodomy?” sputtered Q. It sounded even worse out loud than in his head, he thought miserably. 

“Q, I’m going to hell for a lot worse things than buggering my pretty new shipmate,” Bond said, incredulously. “Look, don’t worry so much. Don’t worry about what these bastards think and don’t worry about your god. I promise you, he’s too busy to worry about what I’ve stuck up your arse.” Q made a face.

 _Well._ That was just rude. 

~

“So… where’s the food?” curiously mumbled Q, settled comfortably in Bond’s arms. The man was warm and he smelled good. Q was still tired from the night before and his head rested on the captain’s chest, the beat of his heart lulling him back to sleep. He really was hungry, though. What was the point of being bloody _captain_ if you had to wait forever to eat? 

“It’ll be brought to us. Wait just a little bit longer, pup,” James told Q, interrupting his conversation with Alec. His right arm was still wrapped around Q’s waist while his left hand stroked Q’s thigh in a soothing gesture, keeping the boy awake. Q yawned and snuggled deeper into the man’s chest. He liked it when James was like this, voice soft and affectionate. It felt nice, being cared for. If Q had married a woman, he’d have, presumably, been in charge but with James, he could let his mind relax and enjoy the lack of responsibility. The captain was a lot older than him, experienced and powerful, and he liked that. He liked it a _lot_. 

A familiar, horrible voice pulled him out of his musings. 

“Hello, child. How wonderful that you’ve survived the night. I was just sick with worry. You’re such a sweet little thing.” Q opened his eyes to Silva’s delighted smile and giddy tone. Various dishes were placed in front of the captain and while they all smelled delicious on a starving stomach, Q could not afford them any attention, refusing to take his eyes off the threat that was Silva. His interest in Q was far more disturbing than the general passing notice of the other men. The boy’s hands tightened in James’s shirt, anxiety increasing. The man scared him beyond belief. “Calm down,” James whispered into his hair. “He’s off in the head and speaks of what he shouldn’t, but he won’t hurt you. And he’s a good cook.” Q nodded minutely and unwound himself from the captain’s embrace. 

“Thank you, Mr. Silva,” Q’s voice small but firm, “That will be all.” A clear dismissal. Silva’s smile twitched, turning ugly.

“He _is_ mouthy,” Alec chuckled. Smirking at Silva, James raised an eyebrow. 

“You heard the boy. Go do your job,” commanded Bond, waving the cook away.

“ _Of course_ , Captain. Right away,” simpered Silva, backing away with an exaggerated bow. 

With one look at the food, Q instantly forgot about the awful man, his stomach clenching with hunger. He was famished. There was fish and meats, both smoked and fried, a variety of cheeses, wine, milk, bread – 

Jam. 

There was _jam_.

Q nearly shed a tear. With no invitation (‘Why wait for one? The ill-mannered miscreants probably didn’t even know they were supposed to offer it.’), Q dug in, inhaling as much as his stomach could handle at record speed. Everything was delicious. He wasn’t sure if that was because of Silva’s skill or because he was so damn hungry. To be perfectly honest, even burnt beets would have been acceptable by now. 

“Slow down, or you’ll choke to death,” Bond cautioned, giving Q a sidelong glance. The last thing he needed was for his pretty new toy to break. Well, he didn’t actually mind the boy breaking apart as long as he was the one to cause it. James smirked wickedly to himself, remembering how Q shivered and moaned under his touch the night before. Reaching for the bread, Bond was interrupted by a portly man shouting his title, running into the kitchen as fast as his short legs could carry him. 

“Captain, sir, you’re needed on deck!” the frazzled gentleman announced, out of breath. James sighed. He had wanted to have breakfast with the pup but, clearly, that wasn’t going to happen. Snatching a bread roll, he stood to leave, waving for Alec to come along. Q moved to rise as well but James put a hand on his shoulder, keeping the boy from standing. Leaning down, the captain spoke quietly, “Eat as much as you like. I have to go take care of whatever’s happening but I’ll send someone down to collect you in twenty minutes.” Kissing Q on the cheek in parting, Bond stalked out with authority. 

Q was uncomfortable being left alone but that was that. He wasn’t about to run after James like a little kid. Besides, he wasn’t given permission to leave the room on his own. James was captain; he was used to giving orders and expected obedience. Q really didn’t want to test James’s patience, not after seeing the way the rest of the men looked at him. What could he have possibly done that had everyone so terrified of him? Q had a vivid imagination and the possibilities he was coming up with were going to give him nightmares. Shuddering with dread, Q finished up the last bit of his breakfast. One wouldn’t think, but Q could eat a _lot_. It wasn’t his fault his metabolism was strong enough that he stayed skinny no matter how much food he swallowed down. 

“Must be nice, playing captain’s pet,” Silva hissed maliciously into his ear, seemingly out of nowhere. Q froze, fear making him immobile and rendering him speechless. “Just remember, _child_ , that men always grow tired of their whores. I’ll be waiting.” Placing a slimy kiss on Q’s neck, the man grabbed his plate and marched off, giving the boy a wink before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Q clutched his heart. Bloody _fucking_ hell, he hadn’t seen him sneak up. He hadn’t even _heard_ him. Q had to be more careful. It wouldn’t do for everyone to be creeping up on him and catching him off guard. That’s how… _accidents_ happened. 

Sod this. He wasn’t staying down here any longer. Yes, the chances of anyone fucking with him were small after James’s threat but Silva was bold and he didn’t want anyone else to get any ideas. Pushing away from the table, a still exhausted Q staggered out of the kitchen. 

The corridors were a maze and he _really_ didn’t want to get lost, but he wanted even less to ask some scary looking git for directions so Q decided to take his chances. 

~

No more taking chances. 

That was a stupid idea and now he had no clue where he was – somewhere in the hold, by the looks of it. Q kicked the wall in frustration. He should have listened to James and waited a bit longer for someone to come get him. Now, not only had Q indirectly disobeyed him but he also managed get himself completely, ridiculously lost. The captain would have to waste his time looking for him which would probably make him annoyed, decreasing Q’s chances of staying onboard. 

Well, whatever. He shouldn’t have left him alone in the first place. Honestly. With men like Silva running around, it was unsafe and Q could not be blamed for leaving. He humphed, sitting down on a nearby crate, and leaned against the wall. He was just going to sit here and wait. James would find him eventually. In the meantime, he would catch up on some sleep. 

~

Someone was lifting him, Q thought hazily. What–

“Oomph,” he grunted, as that someone slammed him against the wall. Looking up drowsily from the hands holding him by his collar, Q met the angry eyes of the captain. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Q mumbled, achy and still half asleep. “You left me alone and Silva was making me uncomfortable and the men were looking at me and I was tired of waiting and… and…”

“When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it,” James seethed, interrupting him, “you _don’t_ run off like a little shit to do what you please.” The captain pulled Q forward and slammed him against the wall a second time, knocking the breath out of him. Tendrils of unease started creeping up Q’s spine. _Fuck._ He hadn’t counted on James being this pissed off. It’s not like he’d killed anyone, he just wandered off. Q stared at him anxiously, trying to explain once again. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. I just wanted to find you. I didn’t think you’d be so cross,” he pleaded, quaking slightly at the man’s quiet, menacing tone. 

“Talking back? Perhaps there needs to be some punishment. You need to learn your fucking place, pup,” Bond’s scowl turning into a wolfish grin. Before Q could protest, the captain pulled him from the wall, settled himself down on a crate, and placed Q on his lap. With his arse propped up right between Bond’s legs, the boy’s torso rested against the length of the man’s seat. 

Was he doing what Q thought he was doing?

James’s left hand was on the his lower back, keeping him from rising, and his right hand was tugging at Q’s trousers and pants, shifting them down to his lower thighs. 

Oh my god.

“You’re going to spank me!?” Q all but shrieked. 

“A nice thrashing will do you good. Besides, it’s clear that you need to be taught how to follow directions,” James told him, rubbing his arse. “Now, you will count out every blow until I deem it enough. If you stop, I _will_ restart.” Q began to struggle with full force but there was no point, James was too damn strong. 

_Smack!_

Q howled as his left cheek grew hot, throbbing in pain. 

“This will take as long as it needs to,” James promised darkly. 

“One,” Q whimpered, weak and pitiful. The struggle had gone out of him. Resigned to his fate, Q prepared himself for the next slap. 

_Smack!_

This time, it was on his right. Q squeezed his eyes shut, but not in pain. 

“Two,” he said shakily, feeling ashamed. His cock was swelling uncontrollably. Q couldn’t believe he was getting off on this. It fucking _hurt_ but here he was, about ready to hump James’s thigh. 

The captain paused, taking a moment to admire the boy’s reddened bottom. He was so pale that after only one slap per cheek, his arse was a delightful shade of pink. Grabbing his cheeks with both palms, Bond fondled them roughly, eliciting a gasp from Q. The kid had an erection and James was thanking his lucky stars for such a lovely, _filthy_ little thing. It’s like he was made specifically for Bond to play with and enjoy. 

_Smack!_

That one felt like it had come out of nowhere. Q jerked, a spark of electricity running up his cock. 

“Th… three,” he ground out, desperate not to start moaning like a harlot. Not that maintaining decorum mattered anymore. He was squirming, mindlessly grinding his prick into the captain’s thigh. Bond bit his lip at the captivating sight, his own erection pulsing inside his trousers. How much more could the pup take?

_Smack!_

“Four,” Q’s voice sounded strangled. Was James going to keep this up until he came all over his lap? Because that’s what was going to happen if he didn’t stop soon. Q’s breathing was clearly audible now and his hands were tightened into fists. 

_Smack!_

Q groaned. “I didn’t hear a five,” James warned after a few seconds. “Please,” Q moaned brokenly.

“Please what?” goaded Bond, groping the young man’s arse cheeks again. 

“Please let me cum,” begged Q, mewling at the pleasure-pain of the captain’s hands harshly caressing his burning bottom. “Don’t you fucking dare. Not until I say so,” James threatened, pushing his right forefinger into the boy’s mouth, “Now suck.” Q imagined it was the man’s cock and proceeded to give the best pseudo blowjob he possibly could. Saliva ran down his chin as he licked every bit of flesh in his reach. Bond pulled back his hand with a grunt. The boy would be the end of him, he was sure of it. He traced the soaked finger around Q’s rosy pucker. 

The captain wished he had the oil but this would have to do.

~

Q wept as James’s thick finger entered his body, sliding through his arse slowly. _Oh_ , oh god. This feeling was impossible. It was both too much and too little. It hurt and it felt so good. Q never wanted it to end. Fuck the rest of life, he was staying right here. With James. Forever. 

He shuddered as Bond worked the finger in and out of him, keening as the captain found his prostate. He wouldn’t cum, he wouldn’t disobey the man a second time, but _fuck_. What if he couldn’t help it? What would James do to him if he came early? No. He had to try. He had to think of something else – his grandmother naked, his father in a dress, even Silva. Q wailed as James slid in another finger, making a scissoring motion inside him. 

How much could his toy handle, James wondered. While his right hand was busy spreading Q open, Bond’s left hand came down firmly on Q’s cheeks a sixth time. 

_Smack!_

“Yes!” the boy cried out, unable to contain himself. Sobbing loudly, he begged, “Please, _again_.” Not cruel enough to deny such a desperate request, James began to spank him repeatedly. 

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

All the while, his fingers were working Q’s arse thoroughly, bumping his prostate on every inward thrust. Q’s mind went blank. He was no longer a thinking being. All he could do was cry and feel, the noises escaping him betraying his pleasure. He was gorgeous, thought James. Absolutely perfect. The pup was taking everything he was being given and Bond’s erection felt like it was about to rip open his trousers. Taking a glance at Q’s obscenely stretched pink hole, his mouth watered.

Time for dessert.

~ 

Q let out a terrible whine as the fingers were removed from his arse, his limp body shoved over the crate James was sitting on. The whine was replaced by a squeal. Oh yes, this again. James was fucking him with his tongue, curling the muscle inside of him and making his legs tremble. 

“Mmmm,” hummed James, holding the boy’s cheeks apart in a bruising grip. Q was positively delicious, from his winking pucker to his shivering frame. Bond was like a man starved – he couldn’t get enough. Eating Q was fast becoming his favorite hobby. Alternating between licking, sucking, and light kisses, the captain was wreaking havoc on Q’s arsehole. The boy gasped and moaned, dried streaks of tears still marring his face. He tried to push back on James’s face and was rewarded with another sharp blow on his backside. 

_Smack!_

“Please!” Q screamed, orgasm fast approaching. Taking pity on the boy, James shoved his trousers to his knees and pulled Q back by his waist, lifting him from his chest onto his hands. Weak from arousal, Q could barely hold himself up forcing Bond to wrap his left arm around his torso, a gesture Q was growing familiar with. Licking his right hand, the captain smeared as much spit on his cock as he could and lined himself up. Hoping it would be enough to not hurt the boy, he thrust inside, Q’s arse enveloping him entirely. 

Q choked, releasing an inhuman sound. Fuck. It hurt. It hurt more than it did the night before. Not enough for him to want to stop, though. The pain was mixed with a heady sort of pleasure, one that reached down to his very bones. James stilled, waiting for Q to adjust. Reaching a single hand frantically behind him, Q caught hold of Bond’s shirt and pulled, delirious with need. 

“Move, god damn you, _move_!” he cried, not wanting to wait any longer. The captain didn’t need any more prompting. He slammed into the boy, groaning indecently. Wasting no time, he picked up the pace, driving his cock into Q’s arse as fast as humanly possible. The pleasure quickly overpowered the pain in Q’s brain, especially once the pinpoint attack on his prostate began. James’s aim really was impeccable. Q didn’t know how he did it. 

“Hit me again,” yelled Q, “Please… James… fuck, yes… spank me…”

_Smack!_

“Ahhhh! Yes! Again! Do it again!”

_Smack!_

“ _James!_ "

Bond was going to cum any moment now and he needed the boy right there with him. The feeling of Q’s arse tightening around him had made his vision go white and he wanted to, no, he _needed_ to feel that again. “Let go for me, pup. Let me feel you cum,” grabbing Q’s cock, he quickly worked the shaft, twisting his hand like a corkscrew. 

That did the trick.

The instant he felt Q clench, James started hammering Q’s arse for all he was worth. He came with a shout seconds later, lifting Q with the force of his final thrusts. 

“Gaaaaaah!” Q released a strangled wail, body shaking violently. His back arched. He was on fire. He was dying. He was in heaven. He couldn’t even… _god_ , he couldn’t ever describe. He could write symphonies and poetry and it would never even come close to doing James justice. The captain made him want to cry with both tension and relief. If he announced tomorrow that he was chaining Q to his bed, Q wouldn’t complain even a little bit. The rush of thoughts pervaded his mind in post-orgasmic bliss. He was probably glowing, for fuck’s sake. 

James took a few calming breaths and eased out of the boy, pulling a whimper from him. Sitting down on the crate, he pulled Q onto his lap, mirroring their position from earlier that morning. 

“Such a sweet, vocal thing, you are,” James growled, caressing Q's thighs and slowly working his way up to his ribs. “You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had, you can be sure of that. So lovely and alluring…,” he continued whispering sweet nothings to Q, placing butterfly kisses on his jaw. The boy’s head rested on Bond’s shoulder, face hidden in the captain’s neck. He was quiet, tired after the pounding, and more contemplative now that he was thinking straight again.

Silva’s words kept running through his head. 

He felt dirty.

“Am I…,” he paused, “Am I your whore, James?” His voice wavered, unable to hide the hurt. It was silly, he knew, assuming the captain cared for him. He just liked to fuck him, in the same way that Q liked to be fucked. But Q didn’t fuck just anybody, obviously. He liked James, had given himself to him. If that meant nothing to the captain then Q really was a whore. The thought made him tear up. 

Bond jerked his head back in surprise, his bewilderment quickly turning to anger.

“ _No._ Not even close. You are not my whore,” he replied tersely, “ _or_ my prisoner,” he added as an afterthought. Sighing, he squeezed Q closer to him, kissing him passionately and pouring as much affection into the kiss as he held in his heart. 

“You are a guest, an _esteemed_ guest. Perhaps a gift that the sea gods sent me. Do not ever think I would throw you away like some harlot. You are a prize that I intend to keep for as long as I possibly can,” James promised him, assuring the boy of his value. Q melted, feeling stupid that he let Silva get to him. Lifting his head, he connected his lips with James’s, sighing softly in contentment. 

Wait a minute. _Sea gods?_ Q stiffened, pulling back, scandalized.

“You’re a pagan!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm not fishing for compliments but I really feel like this one isn't as good as the first. If you read both and agree with me, could you please tell me what you liked more about the first so that I could improve?


End file.
